Crimson Dawn: Scapegoats
TF2 - Tuesday, January 21, 2014, 7:04 PM ---------------------------------------- Reports Message: 9/59 Posted Author Incident Above Crystal City Jan 16 2014 Elita One ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Welcome back to 'One a Sweep', tonight we've got another big show for you all." To loud cheers and applause, the host Sat-RKL leans over the news desk as he talks to the camera. "Tonight, my very special guest is none other than Bibadibbera, who many species proclaim as 'The most interesting sapient in the galaxy.' I'm truely honored to have him on the show tonight, but first..." *Autobot Symbol with the caption "GIVE ME YOUR AIRSPAAAAACCE!" Sat-RKL raises his hands in exclamation, "Nitrous Industries has reported that they've lost a transport going into Cybertron. Both sides are denying responsibility for the attack....well actually that's not the case." Footage rolls. Galvatron glares at the camera, "AUTOBOTS, NYARGH!" then opens fire on the camera, ending the feed. A spokesmech for the Decepticon Empire issued a statement. "The Glorious and Eternal Decepticon Empire, may the galaxy spin upon its axis of might, sends its proper apologies to Nitrous Armaments. The Autobot violation of the neutral accords shall be added to their tally of warcrimes, and proper restitution shall be stripped from their very metal." The camera goes back to Sat-RKL, "So the Decepticons are claiming that the Autobots..." He says deadpan, "Guardians of peace and freedom in the galaxy, so long as you don't get in their way or inconvenience them....shot down a neutral craft, as part of their sanctions against Crystal City." "Fortunately, Nitrous has been only sending drone shipments down for the past FOREVER, to Cybertron, so no lives were lost in this altercation....Firsties!" The audience laughs. "Now if only someone could've predicted outside interests getting caught in the middle of a single planet's struggle." The logo for the Coaltion of the Brave pops up to more laughter. "We'll be right back with more, and Bibadibbera after this..." Solstice has arrived. STAR WARS STYLE SCROLLING: AUTOBOT INTELLIGENCE recently got word from a covert operative named DEADDROP, that the DECEPTICON FORCES were taking Crystal City's freedom fighters seriously. Too seriously for such a small group to handle. The CRYSTAL SENTINELS are getting trained, but they lack the raw support systems and intel needed to do the job. The Decepticon forces, under command of SOUNDWAVE, had endeavored to end the resistance with a super weapon, a combination of the Tape Commander's own strengths and the deadly material known as DARK ENERGON. Left with little alternative, the AUTOBOT FORCES were forced to bring down the shuttle, after ensuring that it was unmanned, lest the entire city get corrupted by DARK ENERGON. However, as the war for freedom rages on, an envoy is sent from NITROUS ARMAMENTS in regards to their shipment... Sanguine has arrived. Outside the Decagon, a shuttle from Nitrous Armaments lands, after verification of proper passcodes and procedures. Given that the CEO of the company has personally shown up, an Autobot military escort was ordered, and security in the area had been tightened. The strange, almost chitinous, aircraft hisses as it sets down. The back hatch opens almost instantly. <<...and you ensure that these Autobots don't blow up the ship while we're gone! It's a miracle they didn't shoot us out of the sky as it is!>> Moments later, several uniformed, and armed security personell exit the craft, all dressed in suits that seem to also work as body armor, as well as the ubiquitous sunglasses for their six eyes. Together they give a nod of clearance, as the area seems secure. <> Another security personell steps out of the ship, briskly stepping down the ramp, holding a covered box of some kind. There doesn't seem to be anyone else exiting. The ship starts to close back up in confirmation of that hunch. Daniel Witwicky has arrived. Solstice stands at the ready, awaiting the representatives from Nitrous to disembark from their curiously interesting vessel. Optics widen slightly but she keeps to a simple smile, and once the ship begins to close and the group clears the ramp, she steps out of the assigned escort group and offers that small smile and a restrained, yet cheerful. "Greetings and welcome to th' Decagon. I, along with my fellows," a gesture to the rest of the 'bot escort group, "are here t' escort you t' the meeting. I hope that your travels were uninteresting an' swift. If you'd kindly follow me, I won't waste any of your time standing about here." The Koenigsegg splits, unfolds and reshapes upwards into Solstice. Rodimus Prime stands in the center of the meeting room, watching the Nitrous ship land on a holo feed. He gives Elita a little glance as the CEO steps off the ramp, already ranting. "Well, he's certainly a step up from Franklin Cross..." Turning from the projector, Prime walks up the steps to the command landing. The holoprojector transforms into Datapop, who hurries after his boss. "Autobots, I know I don't have to say this, and that's why I'm saying it: best behavior. Our friends from Nitrous are guests, and considering where they stoof during the Coalition of the Brave situation, it's a wonder they're even willing to meet with us." He points two fingers, spread at Blurr and Air Raid. "You two. Especially you two." He taps Datapop. "And remind me to give Solstice some sort of 'able to act pleasant' medal or something." Blurr waits in the conference room inside the Decagon, not looking forward to this meeting at all. He drums his fingers impatiently, just wanting to get this over with and hoping these aliens would at least be decent. Which they probably won't, since the CEO himself has gone to the trouble of coming here. Must've been a pretty expensive shipment, but knowing Soundwave that was to be expected. The speedster glanced boredly at the holoscreen, upon which the guy is already starting a rant. He glances up at Rodimus, nodding. "Yeah, yeah. Sure, of course." Then almost immediately after he mutters something to Air Raid. Blurr mutters to Air Raid, "This... not..." Elita One keeps her gaze on the distance mostly, being Military CO naturally. "We have barely met him, Rodimus. But as he hasn't tried to melt us with cybercidic weaponry, I am inclined to agree with you." Her audio receptors flicker as she hits the radio, adjusting squad positioning, <> Elita One pushes ahead to the Decagon's doors, then waits for the crew to pass through, "I'm on watch, Blurr, Prime. Raid's covering Military, I'll check in regularly..." Standing in the meeting room (some crazy person must have asked the EDC for their best diplomat at short notice, real short notice), Daniel is still wearing his EDC uniform (okay he calls it a uniform, the EDC live with it cause it's close enough). On the plus side Daniel has considerable experience with a wide variety of alien races, so here's hoping he at least recognises this one. As Prime makes comment to Blurr and Air Raid, Daniel moves so he's able to interceed should the two do anything rash, while looking at Prime and commenting, "Could be worse, you could have Repugnus here." Because he's everyones first choice for diplomatic functions. Air Raid is antsy. He's made even more antsy when Rodimus warns him and Blurr, and responds with a stiff nod followed by a belated shrug. He's not good at this diplomat stuff. But he can definitely pretend to be, and tries to keep himself from shifting his weight too much, or tapping on something, or fidgetting in any manner. Blurr's whispering earns a faint smile, which turns into a proper false one when the CEO approaches. Even Daniel thinks he'll screw up. :( Sanguine waits along the perimeter of the meeting room, perhaps just to make sure that the newly repaired Prime doesn't keel over from any unforeseen or unnoticed damage. Really the doctor's presence in the meeting room is somewhat extraneous, but Sanguine was summoned and so she appears. When Rodimus indicates Blurr and Air Raid she glances towards them, but Sanguine's gaze doesn't linger. She looks back to the holofeed instead and waits, studying the alien anatomy. You send a radio message to Air Raid: I'm on site if you need me, and I doubt you'll need to answer too much personally, but considering how much of a stink he's raised, I felt it was better to be in charge of mission security You receive a radio message from Air Raid: Thanks Commander. The NA Security detail simply follow Solstice wordlessly, without much in the way of niceties. Solstice passes Elita One outside, who gives a last nod of clearance before the detail enters the Decagon. A few moments later, up the gravlift, Kreezy's escort enters the Decagon's meeting room, then wordlessly take their position on the far side of the room, which had been set aside of course. The small box is set on the table as the rest of the guards take positions behind it, arms and arms tucked behind their backs. The first guardsman hits a button on the small box then removes the covering with an ounce of flourish. A holoprojector transmits on the far wall showing the face of what looks to be some sort of caterpillar person. He looks annoyed at the group, <> He raises six little fists, shaking them all together, <> A second voice is heard, as another figure pops into existance from what appears to be instant mitosis. < agree! We need to know the situation, it could drastically affect our profit margin!>> And then a third... <> Solstice halts at the door, allowing the detail to go into the meeting area before stepping in herself, taking up a post to the immediate left of the door proper. Hands get clasped behind her back, peds shoulder length apart and she appears to be staring off at the wall with a thoughtfully distant expression. She just might be embarking on a count ceiling tiles project. Rodimus Prime waits politely for Kreezy-134 and his entourage to settle in, before pressing the back of his fist against his chest and bowing slightly, in homage to Kreezy's own native greeting. "Bah weep granah weep nini bong. Thank you for meeting with us- I'm only sorry that it's due to such frustrating circumstances. My name is Rodimus Prime. I've asked several of my officers and advisors to be present for the meeting. Daniel Witwicky of the EDC is also with us today." With his guests settled, Prime takes his seat. "Now then, you received our briefing regarding the incident in question? You've been brought up to speed on what happened." Bell UH-1V Iroquois <'Blades'> is just standing around as a guard in the Decagon, being bored. He's great this, though it is difficult to tell if he does a better job guarding or a better job being bored. Bell UH-1V Iroquois <'Blades'> transforms into his Blades mode. Blurr arches a brow ridge at the hologram. Wait, what was the point of the security detail if he was just going to talk to them through a hologram? He frowns. This didn't make any sense, and like any intel personnel, the speedster is starting to get a bit paranoid. For now, though...he just plays along. "Rest assured, Kreezy, that our efforts were only for the good of Crystal City's diverse citizenry. We would be willing to compensate you for the damage done to your equipment and the loss of your products, that is, if -you- would be willing and able to restrain yourself enough to discuss it?" He glances toward Rodimus at this, thinking Prime is likely to go along with that. Joining Rodimus in giving Kreezy an appropriate greeting, Daniel makes sure he bows towards the box rather than the holographic projection. He says nothing to the aliens however, and sits at the table, but not before whispering to Blurr, "They're in the box, but no staring." Staring would be bad afterall. Air Raid scrambles to bow when Rodimus does, and nudges Blades in the side, whispering something to him. For now he's content to let everyone else talk. Sanguine arches a brow at the instant mitosis occuring on screen. The doctor seems more fascinated by that than the prospect of war and peace and profit, but holds her vocal processor in check before anything too nerdy gets blurted out. She does a quick comparison of the caterpillar creature to the aliens bearing the box, and can't help but wonder if the hologram is so that the alien can 'measure up' to the larger Cybertronians. Not being called upon, Sanguine waits. Kreezy-134 scowls, <> He waves his arms, but it doesn't really convey the proper motion. Other voices chime in, other faces enter the viewscreem <> What rapidly is becoming a chorus, starts to agree with several "Hear, Hear" replies. The Kreezy race are apparently quite democratic as they spawn. Speaker of the Senate, Kreezy-134 looks towards Rodimus Prime, <> He narrows his eyes as he looks at a teeny piece of documentation. <> <> <> < object, these members of the spacewombat party are clearly trying to put a freeze on all hostile actions against the Cybertronian party! On the grounds of House bill 2.13 which just passed... >> Kreezy, the MAIN one, is distracted for a few moments as he approves some measure or another with his signature, then scowls over at Blurr, his tone is a bit miffed but restrained <> Blades looks sidelong at Air Raid, and he straightens himself out of his slouch to stand at a reasonable facismile of attention. He doesn't think he can feel his feet. Solstice 'blinks', optics dimming and brightening as she listens carefully. A brow lifts but she continues to sort flock over.. there, a bit to the left really. Glance does cut over to the box then the projection for a moment before drifting across the guards themselves. Arcee has arrived. Blurr shrugs, leaning back. Then Daniel tells him the reason for the holograms. They were -tiny-. His optics widen at Kreezy-134's insinuation. "No, no of course not! Again, I assure you, the destruction of that drone shipment was only for the sake of the safety of Crystal City's denizens, we have no quarrel with you or your company in particular. Really, it wasn't personal. The action we took was against the Decepticons, and the Decepticons only. Trust me, we didn't like it either but we didn't exactly have a choice. We have to protect our people, Kreezy. Isn't that what you would've done?" Air Raid gives Blades a pat on the shoulder. At least he's making the effort. It takes him a good moment to realize the beings they're speaking to are microscopic. Damn. "Wasn't the ship unmanned...?" he asks Blurr, or whoever might overhear him. Rodimus Prime dismisses that idea of war with a wave of his hand. "Mr. Speaker, as my Intelligence CO has so eloquently put it, we have no quarrel. Our war is with the Decepticons- it was not our intention for you to be caught in the crosshairs. The Decepticons, however, had other plans. There's no need for violence here. In fact, I believe there are opportunities for partnership. And growth. You know doubt know of our growing push for interplanetary industrial growth in Retoris..." Rodimus gives a sharp glance to Sanguine, and reaches for the Retoris presentation documents Operations was expected to supply. Arcee very, very quietly makes her way into the room, and finds an open place beside Daniel. Meanwhile, the democracy that is Kreezy starts to reach an incredible amount of red tape, as tiny fillibuster after tiny fillbuster occur within all four parts of the senate. Such chaos abounds that despite Blurr and Rodimus' answers, nobody seems to notice << I move to adjourn the House of Upper Rim on the grounds they are narf-dwellers. >> << But in order to adjourn, the billing ratification process needs to be signed in triplicate. >> <,We still have not resolved the motion to deny future motions! >> <> <> The entire collective seems to respond in unison... <> One of the guards comes over, raises a hand in pause, then re-covers the collective with their little blanket. He taps the transmitter, then says politely, "Just a minute or two, good sirs and or madams..." Remaining silent, Daniel watches the discussion between Prime and the various members of this senate present. He spots Arcee enter and a slight smile crosses his face before he refocuses on the discussion. Hoping operations were able to put together something convincing. Sanguine isn't holding anything. However, that's not a problem when you have built in multitool compartments! Sanguine's left forearm opens up, allowing one of the tools within to deposit a datachip into her hand. This, then, is offered to Rodimus. Everyone needs a gofer, especially legal. Rodimus Prime nods to Arcee, smiling, and then leans forward, resting his chin on his hands while government happens. Datapop very rudely snatches the datachip from Sanguine, and stands by- waiting for a nod from Prime. Prime, however, looks to be in no hurry. "Quite alright," he responds to the blanket wrangler. "I think we can all appreciate how trying dealing with narf-dwellers can be." Blades looks at Air Raid. Air Raid gave Blades a direct order to never radio Air Raid again. So Blades hasn't radioed Air Raid again. It sort of makes it difficult to answer Air Raid's questions, though. To pass time, Blades fantasizes about being able to feel his feet again. "Uh-huh. Yeah...sure, we -all- know about those ridiculous narf-dwellers..." Blurr mutters. Of course he has no idea what a narf-dweller is. Air Raid is totally oblivious to any of his previous demands and takes Blades to be /ignoring/ him. Well fine. FINE. He can't rightly gossip privately to anyone else here, so he continues to stare sternly at the box. The guardsman checks his chronometer about fifty seconds later, then clicks the projector. On screen is one of the Kreezy violently smashing what appears to be some sort of a cudgel, bashing it into something off screen repeatedly. The little creature is covered in ichor and the area around him is one of death. The figure pants several times, then wipes his face. Noticing the camera is back on, he tosses the cudgel aside, <> He steps up to the podium that somehow got built during all this, the camera focuses on him and not the carnage around him. << And yes Opportunities! Exactly, that's just what I think we can discuss. And I think I have a proper solution that will benefit us all. We're currently in the middle of our own war, one of business! >> He raises several hands triumphantly, <> He lets the moment hang there, a mischevious look on his face, > He gestures to the corpse lined floor about him, < don't follow that, but I understand it....anyway, if you sabotage them just enough to make them fail to serve, we can step in, take the provisions contract AND we'll have justification to import more goods than we need to deliver... >> Blades is not ignoring Air Raid! He's just trying to figure out if texting Air Raid is also verboten or what. Did Silverbolt get the Aerialbots an unlimited plan? Blades doesn't know. Blades also thinks that what is being suggested is extremely ethically dodgy, which means that Rodimus will probably angerily turn the deal down but then Repugnus will go do it when no one is looking. Rodimus Prime gestures to Datapop to walk the disc over to the Kreezy blanket wrangler. "The Autobots aren't corporate saboteours, Mr. Speaker. However, I'm sure that working with the Decepticons in a place as dangerous as Crystal City is sure to garuantee some problems for Crystal State TEchnologies." He stands. "In the meantime, review our offer about manufacturing in Retoris. Perhaps your increase in imports can benefit us and expand your galactic marketshare." Blurr listens to Kreezy-161's proposal. Hm. It sounded legit, so long as what he's saying is actually true. He glances at Prime and shrugs. "What he said. Additionally, you'll understand that we'll have to verify whether your claims regarding Crystal State Technology are valid or not." Sanguine arches an optical ridge at Rodimus' reply. The doctor doesn't say anything, but the skeptical look on her features is sufficient to communicate her thoughts on the matter. Wraith has arrived. *technologies Wraith is late, he's late! No time to say 'hello', goodbye! He's late, he's late, he's late! ... Or was he? The mech settles himself in amongst the crowd, watching in earnest as he listens in to glean whatever tidbits of 'catch up on this' there is to be had. Solstice lifts both brows, counts and wonders how swiftly this species goes through leaders. It might be something interesting to -squirrel-. Hmm, supplies, wonder if they have anything to improve on the bigger stick theory. <> With an acknowledgement of his hand, the guardsmen start to pack things up, turning off the projector and recovering the small box. With the military escort, or what parts of it have been cycled in, they promptly are escorted out of the Decagon, and are en route back to their own ship escorts within the hour...